Stuntmania!/Gallery/3
Come On, Let's Accelerate! S1E7 Blaze and Darington race through the snow.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington "Come on, let's accelerate".png S1E7 Darington pulls in front of Blaze.png S1E7 Blaze pulls in front of Darington.png S1E7 Darington pulls in front of Blaze again.png S1E7 Blaze pulls in front of Darington again.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington "Increase our speed".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington speed up.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington approach a snow pile.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump through the snow.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington after the jump.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington accelerate again.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump a gap.png S1E7 Blaze accelerates ahead of Darington again.png S1E7 Darington accelerates ahead of Blaze again.png S1E7 Blaze accelerates ahead of Darington yet again.png S1E7 Blaze sees Darington accelerate ahead of him yet again.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington pass a truck.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington approach a canyon.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington "Give me some speed".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump through the canyon.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington accelerate out of the canyon.png S1E7 AJ floors it.png S1E7 Blaze accelerating and revving up.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington accelerate past.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington zoom out of sight.png S1E7 Zoom in on Blaze and Darington.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump in the forest.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington do another perfect landing.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington with happy smiles.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington accelerate a third time.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington accelerating into the distance.png Running the earthquakes S1E7 Stuntmania super track again.png S1E7 Crowd cheering at Stuntmania.png S1E7 Bump "Some lucky racer".png S1E7 Bump "Who's it gonna be?".png S1E7 Crusher and Darington splitscreen.png S1E7 Bump "We're about to find out"".png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle drive back through the forest.png S1E7 Crusher singing "Stuntmania!".png S1E7 Pickle looks back while Crusher is singing.png S1E7 Pickle looks back harder.png S1E7 Pickle sees Blaze and Darington coming.png S1E7 Pickle tries to get Crusher's attention.png S1E7 Pickle yells for Crusher.png S1E7 Crusher "What is it".png S1E7 Pickle "Someone's catching up with you".png S1E7 Pickle "Shmarington".png S1E7 Crusher thinks hard.png S1E7 Crusher realizes "Darington!".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington on Crusher's tail.png S1E7 Crusher frantic.png S1E7 Crusher "I've gotta make something to stop him!".png S1E7 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E7 Bag releasing more parts.png S1E7 Invention being assembled.png S1E7 Earthquaker maker.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington driving obliviously.png S1E7 Crack forming in the ground.png S1E7 Crack extending to Blaze and Darington.png S1E7 Crack gets closer to Blaze and Darington.png S1E7 Darington "I wonder what that is".png S1E7 Darington sees the crack.png S1E7 Blaze in alarm.png S1E7 Darington stuck over the crack.png S1E7 Darington looking down.png S1E7 Blaze "Hang on, Darington!".png S1E7 Blaze launching his hook.png S1E7 Darington hooked on.png S1E7 Blaze pulls.png S1E7 Darington pulled to safety.png S1E7 Darington thanks Blaze for saving him.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington see the earthquaker maker.png S1E7 Blaze "Let's hurry".png|C'mon. Let's hurry. S1E7 Blaze and Darington trying to escape the crack.png S1E7 Earthquaker maker still bouncing.png S1E7 Crack extends further.png S1E7 Crack gets closer.png S1E7 We need to accelerate.png S1E7 AJ deploys his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E7 Too slow.png S1E7 Darington freaking out.png S1E7 Start at 8.png S1E7 Speed gets to 9.png S1E7 Speed gets to 10.png S1E7 Speed gets to 11.png S1E7 Speed gets to 12.png S1E7 Speed reaches 13.png S1E7 Earthquaker maker still catches up.png S1E7 Earthquaker maker bouncing harder.png S1E7 Crack gets bigger.png S1E7 13 is not fast enough.png S1E7 Darington "It's getting closer!".png S1E7 Start at 13.png S1E7 Speed gets to 14.png S1E7 Speed gets to 15.png S1E7 Speed gets to 16.png S1E7 Speed gets to 17.png S1E7 Speed gets to 18.png S1E7 Speed gets to 19.png S1E7 Speed reaches 20.png S1E7 Darington "Stuntmania, here we come!".png S1E7 Earthquaker maker sent high into the air.png S1E7 Earthquaker maker breaks into pieces.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington leave the forest.png S1E7 Crusher excited to get back to Stuntmania.png S1E7 Pickle "Nothing can possibly go wrong, now".png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington speed past Crusher.png S1E7 Crusher spins out of control.png S1E7 Crusher flops down in a daze.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington return to the Monster Dome.png Doing the super track together S1E7 Super track's star hoop.png S1E7 Bump says no one is riding the super track.png S1E7 Joe and Gus disappointed.png S1E7 Bump sees someone coming.png S1E7 Dust covering the entrance.png S1E7 Darington and Blaze's grand entrance.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington return.png S1E7 Joe and Gus cheering.png S1E7 Gus "He made it!".png S1E7 Joe "I totally knew he'd make it".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington coming forward.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington in the center of the arena.png S1E7 Blaze "Now you can finally".png S1E7 Darington having second thoughts.png S1E7 Darington doesn't want to do it himself.png S1E7 Blaze and AJ concerned.png S1E7 Darington wants Blaze to ride with him.png S1E7 Darington "Whaddya say?".png S1E7 Blaze and AJ accept.png|Yeah! Let's do it! S1E7 Blaze about to follow Darington.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington get on the elevator.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington rise up.png|And up they go! S1E7 Blaze and Darington almost to the top.png|Darington and Blaze to the top of the super track! S1E7 Blaze and Darington reach the top of the starting post.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington look down the starting post.png S1E7 Big drop.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington get ready.png S1E7 Darington jumps off the starting platform.png S1E7 Blaze jumps off the starting platform.png S1E7 Darington zooms down the starting ramp.png S1E7 Blaze zooms down the starting ramp.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington reach the bottom.png|And they’re off!!! S1E7 Blaze and Darington starting the stunt.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington about to enter the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington enter the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington ride the loop-de-loops.png|There they go, side by side, S1E7 Track view of loop-de-loops.png|Through the loop-de-loops! S1E7 Blaze and Darington in the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington ride more loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington in the final turn.png|Comin' around the final turn, they're headed for... S1E7 Blaze and Darington approach the flaming star.png|The flaming star! S1E7 Blaze and Darington reach the flaming star.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump off the ramp.png|Will they make it? S1E7 Blaze and Darington jump through the flaming star.png|YES!!!!! S1E7 Blaze and Darington falling down.png S1E7 Blaze and Darington do a perfect landing.png S1E7 Darington losing balance.png S1E7 Blaze helps Darington balance.png S1E7 Crowd cheering for the stunt.png S1E7 Super track complete.png S1E7 Darington "We did it".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington smile at the crowd.png S1E7 Blaze "We did it together".png S1E7 Blaze and Darington's celebratory high tire.png S1E7 Stuntmania celebration.png Epilogue S1E7 Crusher and Pickle reach the top of the starting post.png S1E7 Pickle talking about the stunt.png S1E7 Pickle fawning over Blaze and Darington's trick.png S1E7 Crusher "It's not fair".png S1E7 Crusher wanted to do the stunts.png S1E7 Crusher slips up.png S1E7 Crusher falls down the big drop backwards.png S1E7 Pickle watches Crusher fall.png S1E7 Crusher about to ride the super track backwards.png S1E7 Crusher enters the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Crusher freaking out.png S1E7 Crusher still in the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Crusher flies out of the loop-de-loops.png S1E7 Crusher crashes into the popcorn stand.png S1E7 Crusher covered in popcorn.png S1E7 Pickle enjoys the popcorn.png S1E7 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Stuntmania! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries